


safe

by captbuccaneer



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Kissing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbuccaneer/pseuds/captbuccaneer
Summary: Jax hasn’t let go of her hand once since leaving Raines Corporation.





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Bloodbound Book 2 Chapter 2

Jax hasn’t let go of her hand once since leaving Raines Corporation.

Not during the drive back to the Shadow Den entrance, not during the walk to his room – after receiving instructions to meet at company’s private airfield in 3 hours, he simply laced their hands together, pulled her close, and that was that. If his grip is tighter than usual, she doesn’t comment.

Any comfort he’s getting from holding her close, she’s getting tenfold in return.

It’s a silent walk to his quarters. A few of his Clan members see them approaching and make to say something in welcome but appear to change their minds at their leader’s expression.

“Hey,” she says quietly, testing the waters, squeezing his hand. “You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that, you know.”

Some of the tension in his jaw loosens as he smiles crookedly down at her. “Is that so?” He pushes his door open and ushers her in.

“Yep,” she says. She lifts her hand to smooth over the crease between his eyebrows with a thumb. “Right ther–”

When the door closes, he’s on her in an instant and her back hits the door with a dull thud. She barely gets a split second’s warning before his mouth’s on hers, hot and desperate, as if he can chase away their demons with the power of their kisses alone. As if kissing her will mean they’ll never be in danger, that they’ll always be safe, that they’ll always be together, forever.

Jax lifts shaking hands to sink into her hair as he kisses her harder, sliding their tongues together, muffling her moans.

She grasps tightly at the front of his jacket as he kisses her so deep and sure and good that she can only hold on for the ride and hope her knees won’t give out. But even then, he’ll be there to hold her up, because that’s who he is, and why he’s so rattled – because he wasn’t there to protect her and it’s killing him.

She gasps when he rips his mouth from hers to bury his face into the crook of her neck, his lengthening fangs catching on her skin. His hands leave her hair to grip her hips, holding her close, and she feels his lips move, murmuring something into her neck over and over like a mantra.

“You’re here…you’re safe……you’re here…you’re safe…”

They’re going to have to talk about it.

They’re absolutely going to have to talk about it. She could taste the apology in his kiss, apology and sorrow and terror all wrapped up in one, and blinks back burning tears at the unfairness of it all – they’d only just cemented their relationship last night. The “you’re a vampire, I’m a human, your world is dangerous and sometimes that means I’ll be in danger” conversation isn’t one she thought they’d have to have for a while.

She cards her fingers through his hair and sighs, sinking further into him. They’re going to have to talk about it, but it’ll have to be later. For the time being, she can content herself with feeling safe in his arms.

Maybe one day it won’t be an illusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan


End file.
